


Through these Years

by Catleya



Category: One Direction, Zarry - Fandom, zayn malik & Harry styles - Fandom
Genre: Gay Love, M/M, Romance, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles - Freeform, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catleya/pseuds/Catleya
Summary: Harry is a charming guy and a son of a baker. They live in a beautiful village that's ruled by a righteous King. One day, Harry's father told Harry to bring some bread to the castle. And that's where he met the King's son-The Prince, Zayn Malik.Or where Harry and the Prince became friends at a young age and love blossomed as they grew older. What happens then?





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! And yes, another ZARRY AU! 
> 
> First off, I wrote this story because I'm a little bored with my life. So, the whole plot and the story itself all came from my imagination. 
> 
> I seriously enjoyed writing this story. I don't why but so far, I'm a fan of my work. Lol! anyway, I hope you'll like it too, just how I like it.
> 
> I also have this story at wattpad, you can also read it there.

Harry was just 11 years old when his dad asked him to deliver breads to the castle "I'm a little sick today My boy. Just take this basket filled with Breads to the castle" Des, The Baker said as Harry's big green eyes sparkled—he always wanted to go to the castle and without any hesitation, he agreed "Yes Father! I will!" Harry smiled with his cute dimples out as his father gave Harry the basket "Now, return immediately after delivering okay? Before it gets dark" Des ruffled Harry's curls "Yes I will Papa!" Harry excitedly said as he take hold of the basket and kissed his father's cheek before leaving. 

Harry exited the bakeshop and went on his way towards the castle. 

—•••—

Zayn, a 12 years old kid rans around the bailey, hiding away from his guards. 

The prince is a playful kid and teasing the guards is his fun. He hid on the barrel as he looked for the guards. He snickered as he saw one of the guards approaching the barrel. As the guard neared Zayn, he pushed the barrel and the pickles that's inside the barrel got spilled. The guard stepped back as he saw Giggling Zayn "Your highness!" The guard called as Zayn gave him a tongue out as he started to ran off again. 

Harry was happily walking inside the castle. He's almost close to the door that leads to the main entrance when someone bumped into him. 

He dropped the basket and fell his butt on the ground "Sorry mate" Harry heard a voice with a strong accent. Harry ruffled his curls "It's okay" Harry answered as he saw a hand in front of his face "Let me help you" Harry grabbed the hand and the boy helped him up. 

Harry look at Zayn, who's already smiling at him widely, his hazel eyes shining "Hi" Zayn spoke as Harry stared at him for a while, he has jet black hair, tan skin and wow, he has the most beautiful hazel eyes. He's also in his white polo, sleeves curled into three—fourths and he's in black slacks "Oh, your basket" Zayn said as he picked up the basket and gave it to Harry. Harry shyly smiled as he took the basket out of Zayn's hand "Thank you" Harry mumbled.

"Your Highness! We got to get back!" Zayn heard the guards as his eyes widened, he took Harry by his hand "Run with me" Zayn said, grinning as he pulled Harry with him. 

Harry didn't know but he just followed Zayn. 

Zayn pulled him into the other side of the castle and out of the bailey. 

Zayn stopped as he leaned his back on the brick wall, catching his breath "I think we lost them" Zayn said as Harry put the basket down and took a deep breath "Who are those people?" Harry asked as Zayn grinned "They're my playmates" Zayn said as he stood straight "Hi I'm Zayn Malik, and you are?" The tan boy said as Harry look at his hand and back at his hazel eyes "Uhm, I'm Harry. Ha—Harry Styles" Harry shyly said as Zayn take hold of his hand and shake it "Nice to meet you Harreh" Zayn said with full excitement "Oh what's inside the basket?" Zayn asked, looking at basket with curious eyes. 

Harry's eyes widened, he almost forgot why he's here "Oh my, I got to deliver this to the castle" Harry gasped as Zayn smiled "Easy! Come on! I'll show you how to get inside" Zayn said as he started to walk. Harry doesn't know who the boy is but he sure knows the in and outs of the castle. Harry followed Zayn, swiftly getting inside the castle. 

When they've reached the inside, Harry's eyes widened with awe. So this is what it looks like inside. 

Big crystal chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, big portrait paintings in every wall and a carpeted floor. Harry stopped as he saw a familiar face on the portrait hanging on the wall. He has hazel eyes and a bright smile, he looked like Zayn. Harry's breathing hitched as he saw Zayn's photo—Zayn's the prince! "Zayn! Dear! Where have you been?" Harry whipped his head on where the voice came from. Harry saw a beautiful lady wearing a black cocktail dress and has a silky dark long hair, he immediately recognized her from the photo "Oh you have a company?" She said as Zayn smiled "Mom! This is Harry" Zayn said as Harry's cheeks blushed and he bowed before the Queen "Hello Harry and dear, no need to bow" She smiled sweetly at Harry. 

Harry stood upright and shyly smiled "I'm Harry" Harry softly spoke as Trisha smiled and then she saw Harry's basket "Oh what are those?" Trisha asked as Zayn grabbed Harry's basket and gave it to Trisha "He came to deliver breads!" Zayn cheery said as Trisha grabbed the basket and look inside "Oh, this must came from Des's bakery" Trisha smiled as Harry's eyes sparkled hearing his father's name "Yes! Dad baked them" Harry cheerfully said as Trisha called one of her servants and gave the basket to them "Say my thanks to your father Harry" Trisha said as she look at Zayn "Now you young man, don't you dare run away again" Trisha said as Zayn rolled his eyes "I was just playing" Zayn answered as Trisha shake her head "Look at your clothes, all dirtied up" Trisha tsked "Go wash up, we will meet your father at the balcony" Trisha said as she kissed Zayn's forehead. 

Harry smiled from the sight. 

He suddenly missed his Mom "Harry Dear, Thank you for delivering Breads for today. I'll let the guards escort you out" Trisha said as Zayn stopped her "I'll escort him out Mom" Zayn is all smile as Trisha stared at his son with a questioning look, she'd never seen Zayn so cheery before "Okay. Wash up after okay?" Trisha said as Zayn nodded many times. 

"Will you come back?" Zayn asked as they're now walking towards the main door of the castle. Harry looked at Zayn "Come back? Here?" Harry questioned as Zayn smiled "Yes! We'll play again!" Zayn's filled with excitement as Harry nodded. Zayn then raised his hand and gave out his pinky at Harry "Lets pinky swear to it" Zayn smiled with his teeth out as Harry awkwardly raised his hand and wrapped his pinky to Zayn's "Yey! I'll see you then Harry!" Zayn is all excited as Harry is too. 

He just made a new friend.


	2. Running Away

Harry's now 16 years old and still best friends with the prince. And just like he'd promised, he did come back to see Zayn. 

They've been closer as ever since they've met 4 years ago. Harry would tell his Father that he'll be the one to deliver breads to the castle. Des was a little startled since Harry doesn't get out that much. Harry's all excited every time he'll deliver breads at the castle. Or if Harry can't come by the castle, Zayn is the one who goes to the bakery and visit Harry.

Zayn toured Harry inside the castle, they would go to the dungeons, up to the tower Or if Zayn had classes, they would just stay on Zayn's room as Zayn read books as Harry too, reading Zayn's books and what classes he's taking. 

"So, my father said that when I turn 18, I need to find someone to date" 17 years old Zayn said as Harry dropped the book he's reading. He uncomfortably shifted from his sit "He said that?" Harry asked as Zayn nodded "Yeah he said he was 18 when he met Mom and maybe, I'll meet my princess by 18 too" Zayn answered. 

Harry doesn't understand why he suddenly felt a pain in his heart "Oh, so you uh— found someone?" Harry asked as Zayn shook his head "Not yet. The girls at the village are all girly and wants my attention" Zayn shrugged as Harry tilted his head to the side "You're the prince, of course they want your attention" Harry responded as he closed the book he was reading "I want someone who'll see me as me, but not a prince. I want someone—" Zayn paused as he looked at Harry "someone who's a friend first" Zayn added as his heart just suddenly beat fast staring at Harry's green eyes. He felt a warm feeling inside of him. 

Harry gulped as he heard Zayn's words. 

"I mean, I want that I'm the one who'll give attention not the other way around. I want someone who I can make effort with you know?" Zayn said as Harry nodded "I get it, I think" Harry replied. 

They both fell silent. Zayn glanced at Harry as Harry wasn't looking at him. Zayn studied Harry's face, he has beautiful green eyes, fare skin and those pink lips—Zayn's breathing hitched as he see Harry as a beautiful guy. Harry sensed that Zayn's looking at him so he took a glance "What?" Harry asked as Zayn cleared his throat and shifted his gaze "Nothing" Zayn mumbled as he went back on reading his book. 

What was that he feel just now? 

—•••—

17 years old Harry was happily looking for a gift for Zayn's birthday. 

The royal family invited everyone on the village to attend their son's birthday party because on this day, Zayn will pick out a girl that he'll date and possibly marry. Just thinking of Zayn being with someone else make Harry's heart hurt. But he didn't mind it. Zayn's his best friend and he'll be there for him and support him no matter what.

Harry went to the crystal shop and look for something nice for Zayn "Hi what can I get you?" A guy asked who has blonde hair and blue eyes "Hey, I'm looking for something—" Harry said unsure what he's really looking for. 

The blonde boy smiled "Where are you needing the crystal?" Harry look at the blue eyed guy and seems like they're just the same age "A necklace!" Harry said "I want a crystal as the pendant" Harry smiled as the guy nodded "Take your pick on these crystals" the guy showed Harry the crystals that's on the glass counter. He looked at the colors and one color caught his attention—a pastel pink colored crystal "What's that?" He asked as the blonde guy took the crystal out and put it on the top of the glass counter "That's a rose Quartz" The guy smiled as Harry's eyes sparkled, Rose Quartz, he likes the name. 

"I'll take it, cut me up. Only a small piece, good for a pendant" Harry instructed "You got it" the guy gave him a salute as he worked.

Harry hopes Zayn will like his gift.

18 years old Zayn groaned. He's been irritated since his wardrobe stylist came to dress him up. The Queen insisted to dress Zayn handsomely for his 18th bday. It's a special occasion for them because this is the day that Zayn will pick a girl for him to date. And Zayn doesn't like the idea of throwing a party. 

He hated it. 

All he wants is a small gathering, spending his birthday with his Father, Mother and Harry. Yes, as long as Harry is there, he's birthday is special enough. 

Zayn smiled just thinking of Harry. 

Zayn doesn't understand why he can't stop thinking about him when they're apart. It's like, he wanted to see him everyday and he missed him when he's gone. Zayn's feelings are a little confuse when it comes to Harry. He felt warmth on his heart and butterflies on his stomach every time he's with Harry—the feeling is so foreign. 

Zayn was cut off his trance when his mom went inside his room "Zaynie Dear!" Trisha went inside as the people from Zayn's wardrobe team bowed down to her. Trisha smiled as Zayn rolled his eyes "Mom, I hate these clothes!" Zayn groaned as Trisha chuckled seeing his son wearing a black polo, a gold belt, tight slacks and premium black leather shoes "You look handsome Dear" Trisha complimented "And I bet the girls will squeal as they'll see you. You're so handsome" Trisha said as he pinched Zayn's cheek.

Zayn brushed off her hand "Isn't too soon to find someone to date?" Zayn asked as Trisha shake her head "Nonsense! It's not! And it's natural for 18 years old to date. Just like how I and your father met" Trisha dreamily said as Zayn frustratedly sighed "What if I don't want a girl?" Zayn softly said, so soft that even the Queen didn't heard him "What was that Dear?" She asked as Zayn cleared his throat, he suddenly feels hot "Nothing Mom" he said "Okay, I'll see you later Dear" Trisha said as he leaned in and gave Zayn a kiss on his cheek "Happy Birthday" She whispered as she left. 

The celebration has now began as Zayn is waiting anxiously for Harry. He's waiting at the ball room area as people began to fill up. Girls looking all pretty with their dresses and make up on but Zayn doesn't give any interest at them. He's looking for Harry and he's excited what Harry will look like tonight. Zayn slumped on his royal chair as His father cleared his throat and giving Zayn the stare to straighten up. Zayn silently groaned as he sat straight. The King then stood, making everyone in the room stopped their murmuring and gossiping "Thank you all for coming to my Son's birthday" King Yaser said "Now, look at those beautiful ladies. I bet my son will choose one of you tonight" The king said as Zayn rolled his eyes. 

The King was giving his speech when Zayn caught someone just got inside the ballroom. His eyes darted to the tall, curly haired guy with Green eyes who's wearing a simple black polo, three buttons unbutton from the top as his chest is showing. Zayn's breathing hitched, he looked stunning and sexy. Zayn smiled as he saw Harry making his way to the crowd. As Harry's eyes landed on Zayn's, he smiled with his teeth and dimples out. Zayn's glad that Harry made it. 

Zayn won't be bored for sure. And from that moment on, Zayn's sure that he likes Harry—romantically.

Harry looked at Zayn from a very far back of the crowd. They're far from each other but Harry feels that Zayn's just beside him. The way their eyes met and the way they smiled at each other. Zayn looked so beautiful tonight. Harry gasped, did he just called Zayn, beautiful? The past years, every time Harry hears Zayn talking about his upcoming birthday and that he should find someone to date, Harry's heart is in pain. He doesn't know why. He just doesn't want Zayn to find someone—a girl to be exact. 

Harry can't bear to see Zayn with a girl. Harry's heart just beat fast, why did he just think that he wants Zayn all to himself? He's just a friend. 

The King finished his speech as the crowd clapped "Let the Dance begin!" The King said as the orchestra started to play a mellow music. The girls squealed as they saw Zayn stood from his chair and walked towards the dance floor. Harry's a little sad though, this is the day that Zayn will choose a girl to date. The girls waited for Zayn and that includes Harry. Harry's palms got sweaty from anticipating of who Zayn will pick.

Zayn walked towards the sea of girls waiting for them to be chosen. Zayn gulped, he doesn't liked any of them. He wants Harry, to be with him on this day. Zayn looked at Harry from afar as he wasn't moving. He's just standing there, looking at Zayn. He should go to him. He doesn't need a date right now. He's young and he want to do a lot of stuff first before "Dating" but if its with Harry, he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind if he'll date Harry.

Zayn ignored the girls that batted their fake eyelashes at him. He continued to walk until he'd reached the end of the crowd and stood in front of Harry. The crowd gasped as the king stood, confuse why his Son went to his friend, the baker's son. The King was about to interrupt when The Queen take hold of his arm, calming him "Let him" Trisha said as The King silenced and stared at his son.

"What are you doing Zayn?" Harry softly asked as Zayn smiled "I wanna dance with you" Zayn responded as Harry gulped and nervously take a glance at the crowd. The girls eye's are now glaring at Harry "Zayn, I'm not a girl" Harry added as Zayn take hold of his hand "I know, but I want you" Zayn said as Harry's heart beat fast and he feels like throwing up from this giddy feeling he felt. Zayn pulled him towards the center of the dance floor as the girls began to murmur and some even glared at Harry. 

Harry feels like he's fainting. 

Looking at the crowd, Harry suddenly feels lightheaded and his breathing labored. They stopped at the center of the dance floor as Zayn put his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry's eyes looking at Zayn's hazel ones "Harreh, don't think about them" Zayn whispered. Harry's face so frightened "Think only of me and you" Zayn added as he smiled sweetly at Harry "Zayn—" Harry's heart wanted to explode on his chest. Zayn held his waist and pulled him closer to him but Harry freaked out. He pushed Zayn and looked at him with troubled eyes as he started to panic. 

Harry ran. He doesn't know else what to do but he just ran. Not minding that the box that's has a crystal pendant inside, fell from his pockets.


	3. Coming Back

23 years old Zayn got up from his bed and roamed his eyes on his chambers. 

Its another day and another King duties. 

Zayn had been crowned King because his Father died due to a certain cancer. He didn't expected that his father will left the kingdom to Zayn at the age of 20. He really didn't. Not until his father's cancer got worse and took his life. His father was a great man. He's righteous, generous and a very kind hearted King. He even accepted Zayn for being a homosexual. After Zayn's 18th birthday, The late Yaser was shocked that his Only son turned out to be a homosexual. His heart dropped seeing his son is face to face with the baker's son and he believes to be his best friend since he always saw him with Zayn inside the castle. He was disappointed at first but then he slowly accepted it. 

There's nothing he can do since Zayn's like that. He supported his son and loved him even more. And Zayn's very lucky to have a supportive and very understanding parents. 

As Zayn got out from his bed, he grabbed his towel and went inside his grand bathroom. He turned on the lights and went to the mirror, staring at his own reflection. His eyes landed on his neck, looking at the pink crystal pendant necklace. He still remembered that night. 

That night he chose Harry to be his date. 

Zayn developed feelings for his best friend and sadly, Harry didn't felt the same way about him. 

He ran. 

Left him at the dance floor with people staring and judging him. Zayn doesn't care what they think. What's important to him is Harry and his feelings for him. And after how many years past, his feelings are still the same. He did went to Harry after his birthday. He wanted to talk to him but Harry's father, Des, said that Harry had left. Zayn's devastated that day, it was supposed to be the most memorable day of his life but it turned out to be a very miserable and sad one. 

Zayn shake his head and wipe his face with his palms, he better focused today. 

After Zayn's all dressed in his simple grey pullover, skinny jeans and converse shoes, he went to his Mom's chambers. Ever since Yaser died, Trisha spends her time alone on her room. Zayn always told her to get out and do some gardening but Trisha doesn't wants to. She's heartbroken. Zayn's doing his best to comfort his Mother and just being with her. 

When the huge doors opened, Zayn went towards the large windows and opened the curtains, the sunlight peering on the large bed where Trisha is in "Good morning Mom" Zayn said as he approached her and sat beside her "Mom, you have to get out" Zayn sweetly caressed her Mom's cheek as Trisha sighed "I'll be alright in here Love" Trisha answered "Dad doesn't want you to mope around" Zayn pouted as Trisha closed her eyes and deeply sighed "It's hard Zaynie" Trisha started to sob as Zayn hugged her "We'll get through this Mom" Zayn whispered. 

22 years old Harry went back to the village. It's been years since he left.

After what happened between him and Zayn, Harry left. Its better that way since for sure, he'll be the talk of all the people. After he left Zayn's party, he went to the crystal shop and he got to know the owner's son, Niall—the guy who has a blond hair and blue eyes. He told Niall what happened and all was a timing because Niall had been told that he needed to travel to sell more crystals on different village so Harry had gone with him. And now, he's back after 5 years.

He went back because he heard that his father just died. 

He already went his father's funeral and his father left the bakery to him. The bakery is still in good state but lacks an owner. So Harry decided to stay and will continue the business. 

He had never forgotten Zayn. They say that when you travel, you'll easily forget about a certain person you wanted to forget but Harry didn't. He still thinks of him everyday. He sometimes cursed at himself because he can't stop thinking about him. But its been years past and for sure, Zayn had forgot about him too. And he heard that he's now the new king. Good for him. And whoever's the Queen, she's a lucky one. 

But Harry didn't know that Zayn didn't look for a Queen because he's not interested on having one. 

Harry opened the bakery and sadly smiled, he'll totally miss his dad "How you holdin' up Harry?" Niall smiled as he leaned his side on the door frame of the entrance. Harry sighed and smiled "I'm okay. It's weird to be back here" Harry said, making rounds on the place "Well yeah. Your best friend is the King now. You'll visit him?" Niall asked as Harry stopped and look at Niall's blue eyes "Why would I? I mean, I bet he doesn't remember me" Harry shrugged "Could be. But maybe, he still remembers you well" Niall added. Harry shake his head. Its been years, for sure Zayn forgot about him "Nah, I'll keep myself busy here. Just like dad did" Harry answered. 

24 years old Zayn sighed as he closed the book that he'd been reading. He's still learning on how to be a proper king. So far, he'd been a good one. He build school for kids and constructed a little park nearby. Yup, he's doing great, as far as he knows. Zayn's eyes are tired and he wanted to relax. He stood and went out of the library and strolled to the castles' halls "Zaynie" Trisha smiled as she met his son in the middle of the hallway. Zayn's eyes lit up seeing his mom finally out of her chambers "Mom! Good that you're out" Zayn said as his mom nodded "Zaynie Dear, I want something" Trisha said as Zayn tilted his to the side "What is it?" Zayn confusedly asked "I want a bread" she smiled as Zayn looked at her weirdly "I'm sure there's one at the pantry" Zayn take hold of her hand "Let's go to the pantry—" 

"No—" Trisha interjected as Zayn stopped and looked her "I want the bread that Des' makes. You know? I missed his baking" Trisha said as Zayn's heart skipped its beat. Its been years since he last saw the bakery. Zayn licked his lips "Mom, there are a lot of fine and crisp bread at the pantry—" Zayn stopped when he saw his Mom pouting. Zayn took a deep breath and inhaled and exhaled "Okay, I'll tell the guards to buy breads for you" Zayn mumbled as Trisha tightened her grip on his hand "I want you to go, I want you to check the village. Its been a while since you hadn't check the people" Trisha suggested as Zayn stared at his mom "Okay Mom, I will" Zayn finally agreed.

"Lou, you're coming with me" Zayn ordered as Louis, Zayn's advisor looked up to him with confusion "What?! I still got some documents to proof read" Louis whined as Zayn gave him a warning look. Louis sighed and stood from his desk "Okay fine" he mumbled as he followed Zayn. 

They went inside the car with Zayn's guards and drove off to the village "Where are we going exactly?" Louis asked looking at Zayn "To check out the village" Zayn answered "Oh yeah, its been a while since the people saw you" Louis added "Why don't we visit the school you've built?" Louis said as Zayn nodded "Yeah, good idea"

They've reached the village and Zayn composed himself. The guards went out first as they shielded Zayn. 

The people began to gasped as they saw Zayn, their King at the village. They bowed as Zayn smiled at them. Zayn made his way inside the school he'd built. It was a small building good for 30 students and a teacher. It's a like a daycare. Zayn is still planning on building a school for teenagers and young adults. Zayn entered the classroom as the teacher stops her discussion when she saw Zayn. The teacher gasped as she saw the King "Your highness" the lady bowed down as Zayn smiled at her. The little kids stared at Zayn "Don't mind me, I'm just here to uh—observe" Zayn said as the kids giggled "Kids, say Hi to Zayn. He's our king" The lady said as the kids stood and bowed "Good afternoon King Zayn" they said in Unison "No need to bow" Zayn chuckled as the kids sat back and smiled at Zayn. 

The teacher continued to discuss as Zayn roamed around the parameter, checking the entire structure. After that, he bid goodbye to the students and left the school.

"Want to check out the shops?" Louis asked as Zayn nodded, he needed to buy bread for his Mom anyway. The shops are just a walking distance from the school. The people began stare at Zayn as he passes by "Everything's clean Sire, no trash can be found on the sidewalk" Louis reported as Zayn nodded "Good" Zayn responded. 

Zayn stopped his pace when he saw the bakery. Its so nostalgic coming back here. He remembered the moments that he and Harry shared. Like Des teaching him how to bake and how Harry and him play with Des' baking tools. Zayn smiled "Lou? I'll be back. I'll buy something for Mom" Zayn said as Louis nodded. 

Zayn took a deep breath before opening the glass door and when he did, he slowly stepped inside and looked around. The shelves has been rearranged and there's a new counter. Zayn approached the counter and saw a variety of cakes "Good afternoon" Zayn heard someone said as his heart started to pound on his chest. 

That speech pattern and deep voice. Zayn gulped as he slowly turned around and saw those green eyes. 

Harry's back!


	4. Having hard time staying away

23 Years old Harry is all shocked. 

Is this a dream? Is he really seeing Zayn Malik? He looks even more beautiful. His body is now lean and sexy and those eyes, Harry missed those eyes. Harry's speechless. 

"Ha—Harreh" Zayn called out as he put his hand on his chest, as if he's feeling something underneath his pull over. Harry stilled, he can't move, he can't speak, its like he's been petrified. Zayn made a step as Harry's eyes finally blinked "Zayn!" Harry gasped as Zayn gave out an awkward smile "How you've been?" Zayn asked as Harry's heart is pounding like crazy on his chest "I've been, good" Harry answered. 

Silence.

Neither of them talking. They're both speechless and feeling a little awkward. Harry never thought that Zayn still remembers him. He thought he forgot about him, it's been years after all. And when Harry realized that Zayn is now the new King, he instantly bowed down "Your Highness" Harry said as Zayn was taken aback, he made a step backwards "No need to Bow Harreh" Zayn said as Harry stood straight and looked him in his eyes "What could I do for you?" Harry asked as Zayn feels that he's distant "I'm looking for your father?" Zayn asked as Harry's eyes softened "He died Zayn, I'm the owner of this shop now" Harry answered as Zayn silently gasped. 

He didn't know "I'm sorry I didn't know" Zayn softly said "No need to worry" Harry said "I'm also sorry for your loss, he was a good King" Harry added as Zayn gave out a little smile "Yeah, Uhm, thanks" Zayn shyly responded. 

"When did you get back?" Zayn looked at Harry as Harry didn't looked at him. Zayn took time to examine Harry. He's beautiful, still. His curly hair has now grown up to his ears and his shoulders got broaden too. He's still so tall and lanky "Just last year" Harry replied "Oh, you didn't told me" Zayn whispered but Harry heard "I didn't want to let you know" Harry answered as Zayn's heart dropped. 

He still doesn't want him. 

"Uh so, I'm here to buy some bread" Zayn changed the subject "What kind?" Harry looked at him this time "The ones you always brought to the castle. Remember? When we were kids?" Zayn said as Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded. Good thing Des taught Harry how to bake his special bread "I'll give you a basket, wait here" Harry said as he disappeared from the back.

Zayn gave out a breath he doesn't noticed that he was holding. It's nice to see Harry again and Zayn's heart feels warm again. He'd missed him so much. 

As Harry is putting the bread on the basket, he's taking a hard time breathing. He can't believe that he saw Zayn and his heart did backflips when he started talking to him. So he didn't forget about Harry. Harry inhaled and exhaled "You better control yourself Harry, its just Zayn" Harry said as he continued to put the bread inside the basket. 

Harry appeared and saw Zayn, looking around with his hand on his pockets "Uh here—" Harry said as Zayn looked at him and the basket "Thank you Harreh" Zayn smiled as Harry's breathing hitched, he still has the bright smile. Zayn grabbed the basket as their fingers brushed. And Harry felt a little spark. His ears gone red and his cheeks hot "Thank you too" Harry shyly said "And give my regards to the Queen" Harry added as Zayn nodded "I'll see you around Harreh" Zayn finally said as Harry slowly nodded staring at Zayn opening the door and leaving the shop. 

—•••—

"Thank you for this Zaynie" Trisha said as Zayn smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead "Anything for you Mom" Zayn said. Trisha looked at him "How's Des?" Trisha asked as Zayn frowned "He's dead Mom" Zayn sadly answered as Trisha gasped "Oh my, his soul may rest in peace" Trisha said as she looked at the heavens and back at Zayn "Who runs his shop now?" Trisha asked as Zayn stilled, he cleared his throat "Harry's back" he whispery said as Trisha's eyes widened "He is?" She wanted to squeal because her son's great love is back "So? How is he? Did you two talk?" She excitedly asked "Uh—" Zayn rubbed his nape "He's okay. He's still beautiful" Zayn answered "Will you see each other again?" Trisha looked at his Zayn with sparkles on her eyes as Zayn sighed "I don't know Mom, he seems distant to me now" Zayn answered "You should go to him Zayn" Trisha seriously said "You should court him again, let him know that you still like him" Trisha added as Zayn stared at his Mom.

"This is your second chance with him" She smiled widely at Zayn.

After his conversation with his mom, he went to his office. He sat on his computer chair and looked up the ceiling "What's up Zayn?" Louis joked as he saw Zayn staring at the ceiling. Zayn sat straight and look at Louis "Oh hey Lou" Zayn greeted as Louis sat opposite to Zayn "Your birthday is coming up and its your 25th, what's your plan?" Louis asked as Zayn rolled his eyes and slouched on his chair "I don't have a plan and I don't care if its my Birthday" Zayn answered. 

Louis stared at him "Well, its your silver year Zayn. Every silver year is special" Louis said, convincing Zayn to have a party "I don't care okay? The last time I held a party turned out to be the worst and miserable day of my life" Zayn irritatedly answered "It was on your 18th bday party right?" Louis raised his brows. Zayn's heart sped up, how did he—"Okay who told you?" Zayn propped his elbows on his glass table "Your father did. Before he died" Louis answered with a cough "The guy, he's the baker right? Of the shop where we went earlier?" Louis added as Zayn's eyes widened. 

He didn't answered Louis "Maybe your father predicted it you know? He told me that you have to celebrate your 25th birthday because something good is coming" Louis said as Zayn deeply sighed "And you expect me to believe you Lou? My father is dead and its still my decision if I'll celebrate my birthday or not" Zayn sternly said as Louis nodded "Okay, your Highness" Louis said as he stood, bowed a little and left Zayn. 

Zayn closed his eyes and breathe.

He put his hand on the crystal pendant as he inhaled and exhaled. He needed to clear his mind. Seeing Harry today, he wanted to hug him but he didn't because he doesn't want Harry to freak out and will run again like he was 18. Harry's face came to his view as he's smiling with his teeth and dimples out. His long curly hair so silky that Zayn wanted to run his fingers through them. He's even more beautiful now. His feelings grew even deeper when he saw Harry again. 

Zayn opened his eyes as he sat straight on his chair. Maybe his Mom is right, he should court Harry and get his second chance. 

Its been 2 weeks since Zayn and Harry last saw each other. And yes, Harry was anticipating that Zayn will visit him again "Who am I kidding?! I've turned him down before, he won't visit me" Harry said to Niall a little tipsy. They're at the pub, drinking their night away "And besides, maybe he already has somebody" Harry added as he bottoms up his whiskey "Harry, why are you so worried though? You don't like him right?" Niall responded as Harry stared at Niall's blue eyes. He shrugged "Well, he was my best friend and I missed him" Harry whispery said as Niall propped his elbows on the table "Oh, is that right?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows "Yes Ni! And besides, he surely doesn't have time since he's now the King" Harry scoffed as he put another shot of whiskey on his glass "Here's to forgetting the King!" Harry almost yelled as Niall shushed him "Shut up Harry!" Niall said as Harry giggled as he drank the whiskey bottoms up. 

"And yes, I didn't forget about him. He's still here Ni—" Harry pointed at his head as Niall is having a hard time steadying him on his shoulders "I'm still thinking about him" Harry said as he can't stop wiggling from Niall's grip. 

Niall was about to turn to a corner when he saw some guys went out of the black car. Niall stilled as the buff guys went to him "Are you with Harry Styles?" The guy asked "Who are you?" Niall asked as he secured Harry on his side "We're the King's guards" They answered as Niall's breath hitched "Sorry about the guys" Niall heard someone said with a thick accent. 

The guy excused himself as he past the buff guys. Niall almost dropped Harry as he came face to face with the King "Your highness" Niall was about to bow when Zayn stopped him "Its okeh, no need to bow. You'll dropped Harreh if you'll bow" Zayn said as Niall gulped and nodded "Uh can I take him?" Zayn asked as Niall tightened his grip on Harry's side "Do you know where he lives?" Niall asked as Zayn smiled "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him" Zayn said as he sweetly smiled at Niall. 

Niall looked at Harry who's dozing off on his side and back at the King "Take care of him. He's a bit drunk" Niall said as he past Harry to Zayn. The guards held Harry as Zayn stopped them "I can handle him" Zayn said as Harry clung into Zayn "I'm sleepy" Harry mumbled as Zayn smiled "Thank you, uh—what's your name?" Zayn asked "Niall Horan your highness" Niall quickly answered as Zayn nodded "Thank you Niall Horan, I'll take care of your friend now" Zayn said as Niall nodded. 

Zayn will take care of Harry now.


	5. Feelings

Harry groggily opened his eyes. 

His head is pounding and his eyes feels heavy. He's having a major hangover. Harry stirred on the bed as he feels a very comfy and a very soft pillow behind his head. He sniffed and smelled a sweet scent of fabric. He opened his eyes widely as he saw that he's lying in a large bed. 

He looked at the ceiling and it has a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He gulped, where is he?! His body shot up as he sat on the bed, this is not his house. This is not his room! Where is he?! Harry gulped and roamed his eyes inside the room, it looks familiar its like he had seen this wide room before.

Harry swing his long legs at the edge of the bed as he find his shoes under the bed. He wore his shoes and stood, looking for the door. When he saw the door, he ran towards it and take hold of the door knob. When he opened it, his green eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw Zayn behind the door with a tray of food on his hands "Good Morning!" Zayn smiled as Harry's breathing caught up on his throat "Za—Zayn?!" He gasped as he stepped backwards. Harry looked from his side and saw a long desk. That desk! That's where him and Zayn read books when they were at their teens, when they were still best friends. This is Zayn's chamber! How did he end up here? 

"I brought you breakfast Harreh" Zayn said as he stepped inside his room. Harry bit his bottom lip "I saw you last night at the Pub" Zayn went towards the desk as he place the tray there and face Harry "I brought you here coz you were really drunk" Zayn added as Harry feels embarrassed "I'm sorry" Harry whispery said as Zayn chuckled "It's fine, come lets have breakfast" He smiled as Harry's heart beat fast. He's still the cheery Zayn that he knows. Zayn sat from the desk "Don't be shy Harry, come sit with me" Zayn waited for Harry as Harry was hesitant "Uh Where's Niall? I swear we were together last night" Harry asked as he slowly walked towards the desk "He left you with me so don't worry about him" Zayn answered as Harry sat opposite to Zayn "Here—" Zayn grabbed a plate filled with waffles with maple syrup and butterball and put it in front of Harry's "Uh thank you your highness" Harry said as Zayn chuckled "That's Zayn to you, Harry" Zayn said as he began to eat. 

Harry's really embarrassed. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be with the King. After Harry finished eating, he immediately stood that startled Zayn "Thank you for last night and For the lovely breakfast but I must go" Harry said as Zayn stood "Wait, you can stay a little" Zayn said with worried eyes. Harry looked at him "Zayn, I shouldn't take much of your time. You have duties and I have a bakery to run to" Harry said "I cleared all my duties for today" Zayn responded as Harry's jaw dropped "What?" 

"I've cleared my schedule for today because I want to spend my time with you" Zayn gave out a sweet smile as Harry's heart is pounding on his chest, his cheeks blushed "Don't you want to spend your time with me Harreh?" Zayn softly asked as Harry's heart can't stop beating fast. Zayn went towards him and stood in front of him "What do you say Haz?" Zayn smiled as Harry feels like he stopped breathing, ohgod, Zayn's too close. Harry swallowed hard as he stared at Zayn's hazel eyes. Harry crookedly smiled "Okay" he whispery answered as Zayn's smile broadened, showing crinkles on the side of his eyes "Great! I'll let my servants prepare your clothes and your bath. I'll be back here later after you're finished getting ready" Zayn said as he left Harry. 

Harry can now finally breathe! 

Zayn smiled as he close his door, he'd finally got Harry. This time, he'll make him fall for him. 

—••••—

After showering, Harry stepped out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom. He saw clothes neatly arranged at the bed. He rummaged through it and looked for something to wear. The polo's has a variety of colors and also with the jeans. He also found a box of unopened boxers. Harry blushed from embarrassment "What am I doing here?" Harry mumbled as ran his hand through his disheveled curls. Harry picked out clothes to wear: He wore the white polo as he unbutton three buttons from the top—his usual get up, the black jeans and his boots. Harry's impressed though, Zayn know his pants size or how does he know his waist size?! Harry's blushed at that thought. He looked at his self on the mirror checking himself as he heard a knock on the door. 

Harry walked towards the door, leaning his ears into it "Who is it?" Harry asked "Sir Styles, The King sent me here to escort you" Harry heard a woman's voice. Harry slowly opened the door and was greeted by a petite woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and who's wearing a white uniform "Good Morning Sir" The lady smiled as Harry nodded as acknowledgement and he gave out an awkward smile "This way Sir" the lady stepped aside as Harry stepped out of Zayn's chambers "You don't need to call me Sir" Harry said as the lady giggled "The King might fire me if I won't call you Sir" The lady said as she continued to walk. Harry roamed his eyes on the castle walls, it's so nostalgic to be here. He remembers clearly what the castle looks like. He'd been drifted back to when they were kids. 

The lady stopped at the castle's balcony "The King is waiting" The lady said as she pointed the direction where Zayn is. Harry smiled at her and thanked her. Harry walked the steps towards the castle garden. And wow, he's amazed seeing the beautiful flowers and colorful leaves. Harry keeps on walking, looking for Zayn. Then he heard someone giggled. Harry followed the sound as he saw Zayn, his back facing him and he's with someone, a woman. Harry took a peek on Zayn's companion as Zayn put his arms around her shoulders. Harry's chest tightens from the sight. He was about to go back when Zayn called him "Harreh! You're here!" Zayn's voice tingles on Harry's ears. Harry spun around and gave out a crooked smile "Hey" Harry gave a small wave as Zayn went towards him followed by the woman, wait, she looks "Harry deary!" Harry's heart jumped seeing The Queen. Harry can't believe he almost got jealous of the Queen. 

Harry bowed "Your majesty" Harry said as Trisha chuckled "No need for a bow dear, I'm no longer the Queen" She said as Harry stood straight.

It's true that Trisha renounced herself for being the Queen. When Yaser died and gave the throne to Zayn, She decided that she have to leave the kingdom on Zayn's hands. 

"Let me take a good look at you" Trisha take hold of Harry's cheeks and caressed it "Your skin so soft, and you're a pretty man. You've become even beautiful Harry" Trisha said as Harry madly blushed "Thank you?" Harry said putting a question mark at the end of his words "Now, I'll leave you to Zayn now" Trisha walked past by Harry "Welcome back Harry" she whispered as She smiled sweetly and went back inside the castle. 

Harry stood in silent. 

He suddenly felt awkward "So—" Zayn started "Come with me" Zayn smiled as he started to walk and as usual, Harry followed Zayn, just like they were little. Zayn walked and walked until they've reached a lake "I've never seen this before" Harry said as Zayn looked at him, walking backwards "Its because Dad restricted us to. He said he doesn't want us to get drowned on the lake" Zayn shrugged as he spun around and walked straight. 

As they've reached the side of the lake, there's a blanket already prepared. Harry's eyes widened "There's a blanket?" He asked as Zayn grinned and held Harry's wrist. Harry blushed as he felt Zayn's warm skin against his. Zayn pulled him down with him as they sat at the blanket side by side, elbows to elbows "I just want us to chill for today" Zayn said as he looked at the lake, the light of the sun glistens the waters. Harry cleared his throat as he bit his lip and glance at Zayn. 

Harry will no longer deny that Zayn is very beautiful. He has this perfect eyebrows that blended well with his long lashes and hazel eyes. He also has a very pointy nose and red lips, like cherries. Harry heart pounded on his chest and he suddenly feels giddy inside, he blushed from the thought that he's thinking too much of Zayn "Harreh?" Harry whipped his head turning to Zayn "Uh yeah?" Zayn smiled "I just wanna say I'm sorry" Zayn said as Harry's confused "Sorry for what?" He asked as Zayn scooted closer to him "For freaking you out at my 18th birthday" Zayn said not looking at his eyes. 

Harry gulped, he still clearly remembers "Uh, it was all in the past Zayn" Zayn looked at him "I uh—I'm sorry also" Harry said "For running away" He added as Zayn nodded "Why did you run away?" Zayn asked as Harry pulled his knees up on his chest and wrapped his arms around it "I didn't know what else to do" Harry mumbled but Zayn can understand him.

"I freaked out because you startled me, pulling me in front of all those people and looking at me like I'm your everything—" 

"That night, you were my everything" Zayn interrupted "And you still are" He added as Harry's breathing got caught. His eyes widened as his heart is jumping up and down of his body, it's beating like crazy "What?" Harry said as Zayn smiled "What do you really feel about me Harreh?" Zayn asked as Harry swallowed his thick saliva that got stuck on his throat. Harry admits that he like Zayn. Ever since he was 17. That's why he got hurt when Zayn told him that he needs to find a girl to date. He doesn't want anyone to be with Zayn because he only wants to him to be with him "Harreh" Harry looked at Zayn's hazel eyes as Zayn stared at his green ones "What do you really feel about me?" He asked again as Harry's insides are screaming.

Should he tell him?


	6. Real Feelings

Harry can't believe this! Zayn's actually asking him about what he feels about him! Of curse he likes him! Ever since he was 17. 

Zayn put his hand on Harry's cheek and Harry's melting on his touch "Harreh, tell me please. I need to know. I need to know if you like me too because I—" Zayn paused and swallowed hard "—I like you. So so much" Zayn said straightforward as Harry's heart thumped. He still likes him even how many years had past. Harry's eyes started to water as Zayn was startled "Oh love, I'm sorry. No need to cry" Zayn comforted as Harry chuckled and smiled at Zayn.

Harry inhaled and exhaled and put his hand atop Zayn's "These are tears of joy" Harry started "And Zayn, I.......like you too" Harry said with confidence this time because he's really sure that's what he feels about him. Zayn was stunned for a minute as he can hear his heartbeat on his ears. Harry likes him back. He likes him! Zayn's been waiting for this! Been waiting for these words since he was 18! Zayn can't contain his happiness as he lunged himself to Harry that they both fell from the ground. Zayn hugged Harry so tight as Harry did the same, inhaling Zayn "I'm so happy Harreh, so so happy!" Zayn whispered as Harry settled his face on Zayn's neck "I am too" Harry responded as they stayed like that til they got enough of each other. 

And for Zayn, making Harry fall isn't that hard after all.

"It's surreal to think that you still like me after all these years" Harry said as he and Zayn are walking hand in hand back to the castle. Zayn smiled as he look at Harry "Yeah would you believe it? you're still the one" Zayn said as Harry blushed. Only Zayn can do that to him, he like him so much "Thank you Zayn" Harry whispery said "What was that?" Zayn asked as Harry stopped walking and pulled Zayn towards him. They're standing inches away from each other as Zayn was taken aback by Harry's actions. Harry smiled, his cheeks so red "I said, Thank you" Harry said as Zayn raised his brows and gave out a small smile "Thank you for what?" Zayn asked back as Harry slowly brought his hands up and wrapped it on The back of Zayn's neck. Zayn almost flinched from their close contact but he likes this feeling "Thank for thinking about me, for liking only me and nobody else" Harry gave out a toothy smile with his dimples out as Zayn settles his hands on Harry's waist. 

Harry blushed even more as he can feel Zayn's thumb, runs up and down on his waist, feeling his warm skin. Zayn leaned in closer as their noses bumped and Zayn ghosted his lips on Harry's "And thank you for liking me back" Zayn whispered as he ghosted his lips on Harry's again. Harry's feeling turned on now as his skin give out a prickle "Zayn......." Harry almost moaned as Zayn was about to kiss him when...... "Your Highness—" Louis called and he almost jumped seeing Zayn and the green eyed guy are about to kiss "Oh god! I'm sorry!" Louis immediately said as Zayn gave out a silent groan. He leaned his forehead on Harry's shoulder as Harry's madly blushing. Zayn sighed as spun around and look at Louis "Louis! Come" Zayn said as Louis walked towards them "This is Harreh" Zayn smiled at Harry "This is Louis, my Advisor" Zayn introduced as Louis gave out an awkward smile "Nice meeting you mate" Louis said as Harry nodded "Likewise" he softly answered. 

"What brings your here Lou?" Zayn asked as Louis looked at him "Sorry to interrupt but you need to sign one important document" Louis said and a little bit frightened because he'd just barged into the King's day off "I cleared my schedule for today right?" Zayn said as Louis nodded "It's just one document" Louis said as Zayn shake his head and sighed "I'll be there" Zayn said as Louis smiled "Okay I'll see you at your office" He said as he left. 

Zayn looked at Harry "Sorry love, But can you wait for me here? Admire the flowers for a while, I'll be back" Harry smiled and nodded "Sure, I know you're a busy man" Harry answered as Zayn smiled and started to walk off. 

Harry sighed as he turn the other way, looking at the white roses when he heard Zayn "Oh I forgot" Zayn said as Harry looked at him and without any warning, he feels Zayn's lips on him. Harry's eyes widened as he felt soft lips kissed his. He stand stilled as Zayn closed his eyes, kissed him throughly and back away "I'll see you later" Zayn said, smirking as he left Harry, stunned. 

Harry touched his lips and he furiously blushed. The king, Zayn Malik Just kissed him!

As Zayn is walking towards his office, he can't stop smiling. He'd just kissed Harry and god, he feels butterflies in his stomach, lots of them! His lips were so soft and plump and he wanted to kiss him again. 

"Someone's happy" Zayn looked ahead as Louis is already waiting for him at the door of his office "Hey Lou, let's sign the document so that I can go back to Harry" Zayn said as Louis smiled and opened the door widely for Zayn. As Zayn was already at his office, he sat on his desk as Louis placed the paper on his glass desk. Zayn read it "King Payne?" Zayn looked at Louis with a questioning Look "Yeah, Said that your kingdoms should meet. He's offering us gold for exchange for our barrels of water" Louis explained as Zayn went back on reading "Oh, okay he wants trade. Okay" Zayn said as he put the paper down "Will give him the trade" Zayn said as Louis gave him a pen "Close deal then" Louis said as Zayn grabbed the pen and signed the document. After that, he stood "No more interruptions for the day Louis" Zayn warned as Louis bowed "Of course, your royal highness" He responded as Zayn exited his office. 

Zayn immediately went back to Harry. 

He went back to see that Harry's already sitting at the grassy area of the garden. Zayn smiled as he approached him and stopped when he's near him "Hey" Zayn said as Harry looked up to him, squinting his eyes because of the light that passes through Zayn "Oh you're back" Harry smiled as Zayn offered his hand to Harry. Harry grabbed his hand as Zayn helped him up.

"Where are we going now?" Harry excitedly asked as Zayn held his hand "Want to see my art room?" Zayn asked as Harry's eyes widened with excitement "Of course!" 

They walked inside the castle halls and greeted by Zayn's maids and servants. Harry is in awe because as far as he can remember, when they were kids, the maids would always scold them because they're making a mess. But now, all grown up, they treat Zayn will all respect, especially that he's the king. But Harry doesn't see him as the King because ever since, he looked at Zayn as his equal, his best friend. And now, supposed to be his lover? They've just confessed their feelings and that means, they're in mutual understanding now, right? 

"Here we are—" Zayn opened the black large door as it creaked and when they went inside, Harry's eyes widened with surprised. Paintings hanging everywhere and there are a lot of art materials: Canvases, brushes, pencils, spray paints and liquid paints scattered everywhere "Ohmy" Harry silently gasped "Wow Zayn, they're all so beautiful" Harry said as he roamed his eyes on the entire room, seeing different shades of colors on each canvases. Zayn blushed, he'd never let anyone seen this part of the room because it's Zayn's sanctuary, his peace and showing it to Harry, his heart is so happy. He let Harry looked around. Harry's overwhelmed. He knew that Zayn loves to draw but he didn't expected that he's a real artist. Harry ran his fingers to the painted canvas, feeling the rough and smooth surface "Everything here is amazing!" Harry said, squealing a little. 

Harry then caught something behind a big canvas painted in plain red. He approached to it and saw a familiar face. He gently removed the big canvas and grabbed the other canvas that's on the back. Harry's eyes widened as he saw Green eyes stared back at him. 

Harry's heart thumped on his chest, he's in a painting. Zayn painted the 17 years old him "I painted that after you ran away" Zayn said beside him as Harry ran his fingers on the painting, tracing his eyes and his smile—Zayn painted him beautifully "I don't want to forget your face so I painted on how I remembered you" Zayn added as Harry looked at Zayn's hazel eyes. Harry can't contain his emotions as he didn't speak, he just put the painting down and put his hands on The side Of Zayn's neck and leaned in, capturing his lips. He gave Zayn a sweet kiss as Zayn put his hands on Harry's waist, pulling him closer to him. 

Zayn kissed back as their kiss got passionately heated. Zayn licked Harry's lips, seeking for entrance as Harry opened up and he can feel Zayn's wet and warm tongue. They've kissed like there's no tomorrow. Their tongues dueled as Zayn won, he keeps on tasting, sucking and gave Harry pleasure from his kiss and after that, they parted, breathing heavily. Zayn chuckled as he pressed his forehead to Harry's "Can you be my boyfriend?" Zayn asked, catching his breath as Harry's heart skipped its beat. He stared at Zayn and slowly he formed a smile. He leaned in, kissed him again but this time, slow and savoring and he nodded his head "Yes Zayn, I'll be your boyfriend" Harry responded.

And the King is happier than before.


	7. New Obstacles

It's been a month past since Harry and the King are in a relationship. 

They didn't publicized it though. And Harry wants it that way. He doesn't want anyone to be nosy on their relationship. Harry went back on baking breads and managing the shop while Zayn is back on his king duties. He'd been busy a lot, but still, gave time to Harry. He would visit him at night, just a little cuddle and kissing and left in the morning. Harry understands that Zayn's a busy man and he's still lucky because Zayn still gives time to see him and spend his time with him. Sometimes, Harry missed him so much but he divert his emotions through focusing on baking and managing his shop. 

The castle is now busy due to the preparation of another kingdom to come and visit. Zayn is all orders to the maids and servants to keep everything in proper. King Payne will visit Zayn and will talk about their trade. 

"I won't be able to see you tonight that's why I'm here today" Zayn said to Harry. He made a quick stop to see him and tell him that he'll be busy this coming days. Harry pouted "Aww babe" Zayn said as he reached for his hand and held his fingers "After the meeting Trade, will be together again. Don't worry" Zayn smiled as Harry sighed and smiled back. He stood closer to Zayn and kissed his forehead "Okay, do your best as the King" Harry whispered as Zayn smiled and hugged Harry, running his hands on Harry's back "You're so beautiful Harreh" Zayn whispered as Harry gave out a blush. Harry cupped Zayn's cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his lips. After their kiss, Zayn smiled "I gotta go Babe, but I'll see you after everything's done okay?" Zayn said as Harry nodded. 

And that night, Zayn was looking ravishing wearing his coat and tie and black tux. He'll be meeting with the other King so he must look presentable. 

Trisha smiled seeing how handsome his son is "My Son's always handsome in anything he wears" She said as Zayn widely smiled "I got it from you, Mom. You're beautiful" Zayn replied. They both went to the grand ballroom where the meeting will be held with wide long table at the center and food already prepared. The wide glass doors opened as Zayn entered alongside with his Mom. There are few woman in the table and most are the other King's securities. When they reached the front line of the table, Zayn offered a sit to his mom and after Trisha had already seated, Zayn sat next to her. 

Zayn looked at the King and he suddenly went confused, the King looked like his age but he's more built with brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a face of a very gentle man—or Zayn thought so "Good evening King Zayn" he said as Zayn blinked and smiled "Yes, good evening too King Payne" Zayn greeted back as he chuckled "I'm flattered to call me a king but that's my Father's title" He responded as Zayn stared at him, indicating for him to continue "I'm Prince Liam, his only heir" He continued "He sent me here to do the trade because I was the one who gave him an idea about trading our gold for water. You see, our people are experiencing drought. It hasn't been raining since last year and our crops needs water" Liam said "Don't worry, we have plenty of water here that we could give" Zayn smiled widely as Liam did the same "And they're right about you King Zayn" Liam grinned as Zayn chuckled "And what would that be?" Zayn teasingly asked "That you're a righteous and a generous King, just like your father" Liam sweetly smiled as Zayn was speechless. 

He stared at Liam's brown eyes, they're shining as Zayn is being lured to get lost in his eyes "Well, lets cheers to that!" Liam suddenly said as the people from the table raised their glasses and clinked it as they drank their wine. Zayn blinked and diverted his gaze away from Liam's eyes.

That was weird, he got lost there for a second. 

After dinner, the people are now having fun drinking and dancing. Zayn excused himself and went to the balcony because he needs some air. Or where he needed to be away from the crowd just to think of Harry. 

He'd missed Harry. If only he's here "Hey" Zayn looked at his side and saw Liam smiling at him "Got bored inside?" Liam asked as Zayn shake his head "Just wanted to get away from the noise" Zayn responded. Liam chuckled "Me too" Liam then looked at the horizon "I heard about your coming out when you were 18" Liam said as Zayn whipped his head to look at Liam. Liam looked at him too with a smile "People are talking about it. Even now. Saying that they have a Homosexual King" Liam added as Zayn's heart beat sped up "No wonder you still haven't have a Queen since your Mother already renounced" Liam went back on looking at the horizon "Perhaps, you want a prince?" Liam grinned as he scooted closer to Zayn. 

Zayn can feel his warmth and did he just throw his self at him? 

Zayn stepped a little away from Liam and that made Liam stared at him "Sorry Prince Liam, but I'm already taken" Zayn smiled as he took a deep breath "I don't like people who throw themselves at me. I like people who I can make effort to get them and that's how I got my boyfriend" Zayn added as he spun around "You're welcome to stay here until the water barrels are done filling" Zayn said as he went back inside the ballroom. 

Liam stood there, stunned. He's magic charm didn't worked on Zayn? Hows that possible? 

—•••—

Harry flipped the close sign to open. 

He cleaned the shop, putting the breads in place when the door opened. He was greeted by a smiling lady with blue eyes and blonde hair, she looks familiar though. Harry smiled "Good morning" Harry greeted as the girl smiled back and continued to look for something to buy. 

Then another two women went inside the shop as they were gossiping. Harry went back behind the counter watching the ladies looking for some breads "And yes! The prince is handsome and I heard that he likes the King" One of the woman said as the other woman gasped "Really? That's great then! The King will finally have someone!" Harry heard as the two women approached him and put the bread on the counter for Harry to totaled "I bet they'll be a wonderful couple! But what a waste though, the King is so handsome but turned out to be a homosexual" Harry bit his bottom lip hearing their words "That would be £4.99" Harry barged in as the woman gave him the money. Harry received the money and put the breads on the bags and handed it to the woman "Thank you for coming" Harry mumbled as the two women left. 

Harry sighed, he feels a little jealous hearing that the Prince is handsome and fits for the King. Harry looked at his self and he feels a little insecure "Here you go" Harry was cut off from his trance when the blue eyed girl put the bread on the counter. Harry smiled wryly at her as he punched the price of the bread "You don't have to believe everything you heard" The lady said as Harry paused as looked at the lady "Excuse me?" Harry said as the lady chuckled "I mean, so what if the prince is the perfect fit for the King? It doesn't matter. All that matters is who the King loves. The prince or—" The lady stared at her "—or the baker" She continued as Harry's face paled and his heart beat fast "What's my total?" The lady asked as Harry fumbled with the breads. He look at the cash registry "£7.89 please" Harry said as the lady nodded and fetched some change on her bag while Harry put the breads to the paper bag. The lady put the money on the counter and grabbed the bags "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me and! Keep the change. Thank you" she winked and exited the shop. 

Harry's shoulders slumped, she knew? How could she know?!


	8. Speaking lowly

Harry is missing Zayn so much and its already been a week since they last saw each other. He's also worried too that maybe Zayn got tired of a baker and went to for the Prince instead. 

Harry sighed as he tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting for customers. The door opened and Harry's head shot up, excited to see who entered. And he frowned seeing only Niall "Expecting someone?" Niall asked as he went to Harry "I thought it's Zayn" Harry mumbled as Niall chuckled "If you've missed him so much why not visit him?" Niall suggested as Harry gasped "I can't do that! He has important meetings with the other Kingdom. I can't just barged in" Harry answered "You're not barging in. You're delivering Breads" Niall wiggled his eyebrows "Deliver? Breads?" Harry questioned as Niall started to grab a basket and put random breads inside "You're not barging in because you're just a deliverer of breads" Niall closed the basket after putting a number of breads inside. He smiled and gave it to Harry "Run along now" Niall said as Harry raised his brow looking at The basket and back at Niall. 

Harry grabbed the basket "I'll take care of your shop til you get back. Go!" Niall said as Harry smiled "Thanks Ni" he said as he exited the shop. 

Harry walked towards the castle and when the securities asked him of what's his purpose, he said he got a delivery for the King, the breads and himself. 

As the securities let Harry in, Harry's all smiled and giddy. Its been a week he hadn't seen Zayn and he really missed him. He missed his touch, his kisses and his entire being. Harry's now inside the castle. He knows where the pantry is but he won't be going there, he'll be going to Zayn's chambers and will give him a surprise. Harry past the halls and when he reached the balcony, he's stunned to see a new face. 

Harry stopped walking, clutching the basket as the buff guy with Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stared at him. The guy smiled "Hello" The guy said as Harry gulped, who's this? The guy walked closer to him "Didn't saw you around here, are you lost?" The guy asked as Harry shake his head "I'm actually looking for the King" Harry answered as the guy eyes traveled on Harry's body, looking at him from top to bottom "And you are?" He asked, raising one brow at Harry. 

"Just a deliverer" Harry quickly answered as the guy look at him with a questioning look "What's in the basket?" The guy asked as Harry gulped "Breads" Harry softly answered. 

Liam immediately knows that this must be Zayn's boyfriend. 

After Zayn turned down Liam's charms that night, he'd asked someone to look for this boyfriend of Zayn and he was told that he's a baker at the village. And seeing him, walking freely at the halls and looking for Zayn, with a basket filled with breads, he knew that this is the baker—The King's boyfriend. Liam examined the curly haired, tall and lanky guy. Not bad, Zayn did pick a beautiful creature with those green eyes and smooth skin. If Liam can't have Zayn, so is this baker "So, you're a baker?" Liam casually asked as the curly haired look down at his basket "Uh yeah" he shyly answered "I'm Prince Liam by the way" Liam said as the baker looked at him with shock in his eyes. Liam smirked as he offered his hand to Harry "I'm Ha—Harry" Harry answered as he take Liam's hand and awkwardly gave it a shake. His palms are sweating and cold, is he nervous? 

Liam let go and smiled "Why do you need to see the King? The pantry for your breads are that way" Liam teased as Harry can't meet his gaze. And seriously, Harry feels so small even though he's taller than the Prince. Harry bit his bottom lip "I personally delivered Breads for the King every week" Harry reasoned as Liam raised his brows "Ah, you're a lucky baker then" Liam said and this time, Harry looked at him "You get to see the King every week. He's just handsome is he?" Liam gave out a smirked as Harry's heartbeat quickened, this guy is on to something "I guess" Harry answered "I heard he has a lover" Liam started as Harry flinched "Yeah, I heard he has a lover at the Village" Liam saw how uncomfortable Harry is, good, he's getting inside his skin "A simple villager with nothing to offer to the King. The king has a lot to offer for his Lover but the villager? What can he give right?" Liam said as Harry didn't respond. 

He's very uncomfortable now "Maybe the Villager only wants the King because of his wealth? I mean, the King can give him the world and who doesn't like the world right?" Liam glanced at Harry. Harry's knuckles are now turning white for gripping the basket hard "The villager must know his place. Because whatever he'll do, he'll never measure up to the King" Liam added as Harry wanted to give out tears. Harry didn't answer "He can't feed him bread forever right Harry?" Liam smirked as Harry's eyes met him.

Harry's now close to crying as Liam's words stung in his heart. He let go of the basket, dropping it from the ground as he spun around and walked off. Leaving Liam with a triumphant smile.

Harry didn't even stood up for himself. Because he knows that Liam's right. He can't offer Zayn anything because he's just a baker and Zayn's the King. Their status in life is too opposite and too far to reach. Harry's just a simple baker while Zayn is royal blood. 

And Harry's running away again. Away from the castle. 

—•••—

Zayn just got out from his office. He has a busy schedule today because of his new projects that he's planning to put up on the village. 

He wanted to sleep off the tiredness he feels. And when he walked towards the balcony, he saw a mess. A scattering mess. He approached the mess and crouched down as he saw a basket and breads scattered all over the ground. His heart beat quickened as he thought of Harry. What's his basket doing here? Harry's been here? How? 

Zayn stood and give himself a time to think and analyze things "Your highness" Zayn almost jumped as he heard Monalisa, one of his servants. She's a petite girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Zayn put his hand his chest, feeling his now rapid heartbeat "Don't jump on me like that again Monalisa" Zayn said as he saw her troubled eyes "What is it?" Zayn asked as Monalisa fidgets with her apron "Sir Harry was here a while ago—" Hearing Harry's name, Zayn's heartbeat quickened even more "I saw him talking to Prince Liam and after that, he ran" Monalisa explained as Zayn's blood boiled "He dropped the basket and ran" Monalisa added as Zayn's angry now. What did Liam say to him?! "Thank you Monalisa. You may go back to work now" Zayn said as Monalisa took a bow and left. 

Zayn's hand formed into fist and his blood boiling. He need to see Harry, asap!


	9. Heartache

Harry's catching his breath when he reached his shop. 

Niall was startled when he saw Harry all out of breath "What happened Harry?" Niall asked worried. Harry closed the door and leaned his back into it "I met the prince" Harry said, breathing heavily. Niall's eyes widened "You did? So? Is he really handsome as the gossips say?" Niall asked as Harry's eyes started to water. 

Niall was shocked "God damn it Harry! What happened back at the castle? First you're all out breath and now, you're crying!" Niall asked as his voice raised "He's right. I don't deserve him. I'm just a baker, I can't be with the King" Harry said as Niall stared at him with a confused expression "I can't. I can't love him" after saying those words, Harry's eyes widened—Did he just said that he loves Zayn? They've been in a relationship for months and Harry fell for him. Zayn had been amazing because he always give his time to Harry despite on his busy schedule. And Harry, he gave him nothing. Just his time and his self. There's nothing else he can offer "Who told you that you doesn't deserve the King?" Niall softly asked this time as Harry began to cry some more. 

As Harry didn't answer, Niall just pulled Harry into a hug, comforting him. 

Harry cried on Niall's shoulders. 

As Niall is comforting Harry, he saw a car stopped at front of the shop. His blue eyes widened seeing the King got out of the Car. Niall pulled Harry aside to let the King in as Harry spun around his chest hurt seeing Zayn. 

Zayn opened the door and looked at his boyfriend. He's a crying mess "Harreh" Zayn called as Harry shake his head "No, you can't be here" Harry said as his eyes keeps on crying. Zayn stepped closer to him "Babe, I'm here, tell me what happened back at the castle" Zayn softly spoke. Niall excused himself as he left the King and Harry at the shop. Harry sniffed as He looked at his boots, his shoulders trembling from crying. Zayn enveloped him into a hug as he ran his fingers through his soft curls "Baby, please talk to me. Please" Zayn whispered as Harry keeps on crying.

Harry wanted to hug him back and hugged him forever but he can't. 

He shouldn't be with the King. Harry gently pushed Zayn and now they're face to face. Zayn cupped his cheeks as he wiped his tears away "Talk to me Babe, please" Zayn whispery said. Harry inhaled and exhaled "Your highness, I can't do this anymore" Harry said as Zayn's heart dropped "What?" Zayn gasped. Harry swallowed his thick saliva that's been stuck on his throat "You can't be with me Zayn, you're a King and I'm just a baker. I can't offer you anything" Harry cried again as Zayn held his hand and put it on his chest "Harreh, I didn't love you because of what you can offer, I love you because of who you are" Zayn replied as Harry's eyes widened "You love me?" He questioned as Zayn smiled and pulled Harry near him "Yes I love you. So much. You're my everything. I have love ever since I was 18" Zayn Responded as Harry's heart is melting right there. 

But then again, Liam's words struck him. 

Harry pushed Zayn "No, you can't love me. I'm a worthless baker. I can't offer you anything you need" Harry said, raising his voice as Zayn's jaw clenched "What do you think I need Harreh?" Zayn seriously asked as Harry looked at Zayn with teary eyes "Love someone's who fits for you. Love a prince Zayn and not a simple villager like me" Harry answered as Zayn's heart just split into two. 

He couldn't believe that Harry just said that. He couldn't believe that he's pushing him away. Zayn shake his head "No Harreh, I'm not losing you again! I won't let you!" Zayn said as his eyes started to water. Zayn reached for Harry's hand but Harry brushed it off "No Zayn, don't love me. Love someone who's on the same level as you" Harry softly spoke as tears run down his cheeks. 

Zayn is now crying "Harreh, please" Zayn pleaded as Harry shake his head "I don't want your wealth, I want you and your heart and nothing else" Zayn said as he went to Harry and cupped his cheeks "I love you Harreh" Zayn added as he kissed Harry's lips, softly. 

Harry pressed their foreheads together as Harry sniffed "I'm sorry Zayn" Harry whispered.


	10. Punching the Prince

Zayn stormed inside inside the castle, finding Prince Liam. 

He hates him so much that he wanted to Punch him til his face is unrecognizable. 

"Your Highness" the maids bowed and greeted but Zayn didn't acknowledged them. He's so angry that his face is all red and his hands formed into fist. As he past the hallway towards the guest chambers, Louis saw him and for the first time in Louis' life serving the King, this is the first time that he saw him so red, so angry. 

Zayn's a cheery king and he never gets mad, not in small things no. But maybe, something big had happened that he's furious. 

"Sire!" Louis called but Zayn didn't even glance at him. He kept on walking until he'd reached the door to the guest chamber where Liam's staying. Zayn huffed as he pound on the big door. Louis watched Zayn in horror, what happened?!

"Open up Liam!" Zayn yelled as the door slowly creaked open.   
Liam knows why the King is here. He knows that he already talked to his lover. Liam smirked at the furious King "Your Highness, what a pleasant surprise!" Liam fake gasped as Zayn went inside the chamber "What did you tell Harry?!" Zayn shouted as Liam is triumphantly smiling inside. 

He played dumb "Harry who?" 

"Come on! Don't lie to me!" Zayn yelled as he started to push off the big vase that's beside the door that the porcelain vase broke into pieces and scattered on the floor. 

Liam shake his head "I told him the facts your Highness" Liam answered with a smirk as Zayn glared at him, his eyes in tears—from anger, and hurt "Facts? What facts?" Zayn spat as Liam crossed his arms on his chest "You're a King and he's just a baker, see the difference?" Liam held his head up high as Zayn groaned. 

His hand forming into fist, lunged on Liam as he punched him in his jaw. Louis gasped who's watching and listening outside the chambers. 

Liam landed on the ground and his vision gone black out for a second. 

Zayn looked down at him "Who are you to tell him those things?! Huh?! You have no right to tell him that!" Zayn shouted as Liam chuckled and he slowly stand up. He moved his jaw and wow, the King could give out a punch "I know Harry is only a baker but I love him and he means everything to me" Zayn said, a little calm this time "He can't give you anything. You're a King who can offer him everything while he's just a villager, a baker which has nothing to give you" Liam said back as Zayn's furious again. He has no right to speak lowly about Harry. 

"And do you expect a Prince Like you can give me anything?" Zayn asked, glaring at Liam as Liam smiled "Of course, we belong to the same royal blood and I can offer you half of the world" Liam said, convincing Zayn but Zayn shook his head "Harry may be just a baker Liam, but he gives me what I NEED and not just what I WANT. He may be just a simple villager but I don't treat him like that. I treat him like my equal, he's MY PRINCE. He may be just a simple villager but he gave me true and genuine love and that's the only wealth I need" Zayn spoke as Liam's face is now looking at Zayn with a pissed off expression. 

He just realized that no matter how Liam will ruined Harry's name to Zayn, he'll still love him anyway. He's pissed off now. 

Liam heard Zayn took a deep breath and look at him straight in his brown eyes "Harry's more of a prince than you are Liam" Zayn said as Liam's eyes widened and his ego struck by Zayn's words. His heart suddenly feels the pain. 

Zayn started to walk towards the door and stopped, he look at Liam one last time "I'll double the man to finish filling the barrels with water and after that, I want you to leave" Zayn said, almost a spat as he left Liam closing the big doors. 

Liam stared where Zayn was standing earlier "They're all right, Zayn is truly righteous and Generous King" Liam mumbled.

—•••—

Louis slowly opened the door at Zayn's office. 

He took a peek and saw Zayn sitting on his chair, his face aimed at the ceiling with his eyes closed. Louis stepped inside and cleared his throat. Zayn opened his eyes and saw Louis staring at him. Zayn sat straight and stared at Louis back. Louis shifted uncomfortably, this is the first time that Zayn looks tired "You—your Highness, Prince Liam has now left the premises together with his men and the number of barrels of water" Louis spoke "And, the gold is already at the castle's vault" Louis added as Zayn nodded "Okay, good" Zayn answered. 

"Your Mother also wanted me to ask you if what's your plan on your silver year?" Louis asked as Zayn sighed. 

He almost forgot about his birthday.

"I don't have a plan. Lets just forget about it" Zayn answered "Sire, don't you think its time to move on from what happened on your 18th birthday?" Louis softly said as Zayn looked at him "What are you saying?" Zayn asked, raising his brow. 

Louis took his sit opposite to Zayn "Your 18th birthday is where you first got your heartbroken and maybe this time on your 25th, something good will happen. The world is changing since you were 18, why not give it a shot?" Louis gave out a small smile as Zayn's processing on what Louis had said.

What would the King decide?


	11. Reunion

Harry tiredly flipped the close sign to open. 

2 months had passed and he feels miserable. 

Really miserable. 

He misses Zayn everyday for the past 2 months. And in the past 2 months, Harry's always reflecting about him and Zayn's break up. Harry's always convincing himself that he did what's right. They would never have worked out anyway. 

A King deserves a Prince or a Queen, not a villager and certainly not a Baker. 

Harry sighed as he scratch his eyes, too itchy from lack of sleep. The door opened and revealed a smiley Niall "Hey Harry!" He greeted and frowned when he saw Harry's miserable face "Oh god Harry, will you get over it? You're the one who told him to stay away and find someone much better than you" Niall said as Harry stared at Niall "Yeah I did" 

"And why are you like that?" Niall asked, looking at him from top to bottom. Harry raised his brow "Like what?" Harry dumbly asked as Niall rolled his eyes "Looking all miserable and shit" Niall said straightforward as Harry look at himself and shrugged "I don't know Ni. I can't stop this—" he pointed at his chest, where his heart is "—to stop beating for The King" Harry said "If only I can stop everything: Stop thinking about him, stop my heart from beating for him and stop myself looking for him, I would do that you know? We all know that we're not the perfect pair" Harry added as Niall shake his head "Why do you talk so lowly of yourself?" Niall questioned "So what if you're just baker? You're a baker with a heart. A heart that can love truly and genuinely. A heart that can give so much and not asking any in return—" Niall said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulders and made him face him "—and a Heart that the King needs" Niall added as Harry's heart thumped from Niall's words and his eyes started to water.

Harry place both his hands on the counter as his shoulders tremble as he realized everything he shouldn't have pushed Zayn away "What have I done Ni? I've broke his heart by keeping him away from me" Harry sobbed "I broke his heart due to my insecurities. Due to my dilemma that I'm nothing because I can't give him anything" Harry's crying now. 

Niall put his hand on Harry's shoulder, comforting him "Harry, you shouldn't think too much of what you can and you can't give. Because I know for the King, yourself and your love is enough for him even though you're a just simple villager" Harry looked at Niall as he smiled. 

After their talk, Harry dried his tears and gave out a little smile to Niall "You should do something Harry, you should go to him" Niall suggested as Harry bit his bottom lip "I don't know, I won't be able to get inside the—" Harry hadn't finished his sentences when the door opened and went inside a petite lady with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Harry "Good morning" The lady greeted as Harry's eyes stared at her. She really looks familiar. 

The lady roamed inside the shop and grabbed some bread and went to the counter where Harry is "My total please" she grinned as Harry can't stop staring at her. 

Niall elbowed Harry and that's where he's connected to back to reality "Oh right" Harry mumbled as he punched the price on the cash registry "There's a party tomorrow night" The lady began to speak "It's the King's Silver year" the girl added as Harry looked at her with wide eyes. The girl giggled "What's my total?" She asked as Harry blinked and looked at the cash registry "£8.95" Harry answered as the lady gave him the money. 

Harry put the money on the cash registry and put the breads on the bag "The party is open for all because I heard that the King will choose someone to date and Marry" The lady said as she grabbed the bag from Harry's hands and smiled "I hope you'll come" She said one last time and left the shop. 

Harry looked at Niall "He'll find someone to date and Marry" Harry mumbled "Well? You should go! You don't want to see him with other people right?" Niall asked as Harry nodded "And you love him right?" Niall asked again as Harry's breathing hitched "I love him so much Ni!" Harry answered as Niall grinned "You have to be there tonight"

—•••—

25 years old Zayn sighed as he looked at his self at the wide mirror. Today is his 25th birthday and he's preparing for the big party that will be held tonight. 

The door from his chambers opened as his Mom entered looking beautiful in her black long gown and braided hair on the side of her shoulder. She smiled as she look at his son "Oh my, you're so handsome Zaynie" Trisha said as Zayn spun around and smiled back "You too Mom, and what do I always say, I got it from you" Zayn responded as Trisha stood closer to him and tidied his black silky polo "Its like dejavu don't you think?" Trisha asked as Zayn looked at his Mom, she's referring to when he was 18. 

Zayn sighed "I got Harry back then. This time, I don't" Zayn answered as Trisha looked up to him "But then again, you'll never know what tonight will bring" she smiled and leaned and kissed him on his cheek "Happy birthday" she whispered and left. 

The ballroom is now filled with people and as usual, non stop chattering. Zayn's already at his throne, where his father sat before, holding the Pink colored crystal pendant. He just wishes that Harry is here tonight. 

But Zayn thinks its impossible since for the last months, Harry didn't reached out or went to the castle to take Zayn back. Maybe they are really over. And just thinking about Harry made his eyes water "Your Highness" Zayn blinked his tears away as he look at Louis "We're starting" Louis said as Zayn nodded. Zayn stood and and cleared his throat as the people focused their attention to their handsome King "Good evening lovely ladies and Gents" Zayn started "Thank you all for coming to my Silver year" the crowd applauded "And tonight, lets just have fun and enjoy another life had given for me" The crowd cheered and applauded some more "Thank you for being good villagers, obeying rules and following Orders. I'm so grateful that you accepted me as I am and respected me just like how you respected my late Father, Yaser" Trisha gave out a smile and tears on her eyes, mentioning the late King "Even though you all knew that I'm a homosexual, you've never treated me differently and accepted me as your true King so, lets all have some fun because this party, this party is for all of you" Zayn lastly said as the crowd clapped, cheered and was inspired by the King's speech. 

The orchestra began to play the music as the people started to dance. Zayn went back on sitting on his chair as he looked around. 

He is indeed grateful that villagers accepted him as he is. Zayn's a lucky King. Zayn's eyeing the people when a certain someone caught his attention. He sat straight and looked at the back of the crowd. His eyes widened and his breathing caught, he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him from afar—a tall, curly haired, lanky guy with green eyes. 

Harry's here!


	12. Together Again

23 years old Harry stared at now 25 years old Zayn. 

When Harry went inside the grand ballroom wearing a simple black polo and tight skinny jeans, his eyes immediately landed at Zayn's. 

He had missed him so much that he wanted to throw himself at him and hugged Zayn tight. Harry was at the far most back of the crowd. And its like dejavu all over again. He clearly remembered when they were young, when Zayn turned 18 that night. Harry clearly remembers how beautiful and gorgeous he looked that night and today, he still is. 

A handsome and gorgeous King. 

Both Harry and Zayn stared at each other for so long that both of them wanted to feel each other's warmth. 

Zayn stood as he slowly walked down the steps from his throne and towards the dance floor. The people stopped dancing as they watched their King approaching someone. Harry started to move too. He slowly made a step and walked towards the middle of the dance floor. The people are now staring at Zayn and Harry, making their way at the middle. And when they're halfway, Zayn stopped, an inch away from Harry. 

Harry shyly smiled as he looked at Zayn's eyes. Zayn pocketed his hand on his black slacks and stared at Harry, studying his face. Zayn's heart beat fast, he's so beautiful that Zayn's insides wanted to explode "Hi" Harry softly said as Zayn smirked "What are you doing here?" Zayn teasingly asked as Harry flinched. 

He didn't expected that kind of response. Harry fidgets with the buttons of his Polo. He cleared his throat "I uh—I just want to say I'm sorry" Harry started as the people began to murmur and Harry hated it. He want to melt or just run away. But no! Harry's tired of running away. He must do this, its now or never. Harry stared at Zayn, waiting for him to talk. 

Harry closed his eyes, as he took a deep breath and he remembered what Zayn said when he was 17 "Don't think about them. Think only of me and you" Harry heard The 18 Year old Zayn on his mind as Harry opened his eyes and stared at Zayn's hazel eyes. 

Harry stepped closer to the King, not minding the people around "Zayn..... I'm sorry" Harry said again as Zayn crossed his arms on his chest, listening intently. 

Harry gulped, here goes "I'm sorry because I've been insecure and only think of what may people say about me being with you. Especially that you're a King" Harry breathe "And I'm sorry I pushed you away. I shouldn't have did it. You're my everything Zayn" Harry said as Zayn's heart's melting hearing those words "And if you'll take me back, this is all I can give you—" Harry pointed at his self "—I can't give you anything else but my Love and myself" Harry added as Zayn's heart thumped "I love you, Zayn Malik" Harry lastly said as he gave out a shy smile.

Zayn can't believe it! Harry just confessed his love for Zayn in front of many people!

 

Harry just gave his all to Zayn and Zayn's very happy. 

He is, so happy that his eyes started to water. Zayn chuckled and gave out a big smile to Harry. He reached for Harry's hand as Harry did too. And when Zayn and him are holding hands, Zayn pulled him to him that their chest's bumped "Wow, that was beautiful Hazza" Zayn whispered as Harry blushed "But I'm really am sorry Zayn and I love you so so much" Harry responded as Zayn leaned in, their noses bumped "You're forgiven" Zayn said, ghosting his lips to Harry's "I love you too Harreh" Zayn finally said as Harry's heart pounded on his chest. They locked eyes for a second and then Zayn kissed Harry's lips. 

In front of the whole villagers and the entire kingdom.

After they kissed, the people cheered and clapped, showing their acceptance to the Kings' lover. 

Zayn feels high, so high because finally, Harry admitted that he loves Zayn and that Zayn loves him too. Zayn take hold of Harry's hand "Lets get out of here" Zayn said as Harry smiled "Take me anywhere your Highness, I'll follow you" Harry answered as Zayn tightened his grip on Harry's hand and they exited the grand ballroom. They walked towards the balcony and at the garden. The lights that's on the bushes, illuminates the whole garden. The ambience is so romantic. Zayn led Harry to the gazebo. Zayn let go of his hand and leaned his back at the railing of the gazebo. He looked at Harry who's leaning at the other side. 

"I think my father is right" Zayn spoke first as Harry look at him with a confused face "Right about what?" Harry asked as Zayn chuckled "He said to celebrate my silver year because something good will happen" Zayn look at Harry's eyes with full of love "Indeed, something good did happened" Zayn added as Harry blushed. 

Harry went towards him and wrapped his hands on Zayn's waist and Harry leaned his head on Zayn's shoulder "Happy Birthday, Zayn" Harry whispered as Zayn smiled. He put his hand on Harry's back, hugging him tight "I've missed you so much Harreh" Zayn whispered back as Harry nuzzled his face in Zayn's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent "Are you gonna date me? Or you'll choose someone else?" Harry softly asked as Zayn gave out a chuckle. He put his hand on Harry's cheek and made him face him. Harry's eyes are now glistening from the tears. Zayn cupped his cheeks "Aww babe, what's wrong?" Zayn asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes "They said the reason you're having a party is because you'll find someone to date and possible marry" Harry sniffed as Zayn shake his head. 

He kissed the top of Harry's nose and giggled "Where did you heard that from?" Zayn asked as Harry pouted "A lady came by the shop yesterday and told me that you're having this party just to find your date" Harry answered as Zayn tilted his head to the side and his eyebrow raised "A lady?" Zayn asked "It doesn't matter. So, are you? Looking for someone to date?" Harry asked again as Zayn smiled. 

He put his hand on his chest as Zayn unbutton three buttons from his polo and take out the pink crystal pendant and showed it to Harry. 

Harry gasped seeing the pendant. So he kept it all these years? Harry's heart is melting.

Harry looked at Zayn "I'll forever belong to the person who gave this to me" Zayn said as Harry gave out tears of happiness "Believe me when I say that you're the one Harreh. I don't care what people may say. Or what you cannot give. All I care is you. And all of you—your heart, your soul, your everything is enough for me. You're my wealth Harreh. You are my wealth, my world, my everything" Zayn said as Harry's heart skipped a beat. 

He kissed Zayn on his lips as his response. Zayn smiled from their kiss as he kissed back, savoring Harry. 

And Harry, he's so lucky to have met the King and fell inlove with him.


	13. So In love

Zayn and Harry went inside the castle. 

And because they'd missed each other so much, they can't keep their hands to themselves. Zayn led Harry back to his chambers as they keep on kissing, nibbling and sucking. 

As they've reached Zayn's bed, Harry lied down on his back as he looked up to Zayn with admiration "Are you sure about this babe?" Zayn asked Harry as Harry propped his elbows on the bed as support as he smiled at Zayn "Positively, 100% sure" Harry said almost a growled as Zayn grinned. He went to his bedside table and grabbed some condom and lube. 

After that, he went back to Harry who is unbuttoning his polo "Stop!" Zayn warned as Harry look at him with surprise "Let me undress you" Zayn softly said as Harry blushed. He gave out a small smile and nodded at Zayn. Zayn put down the condom and lube at the bed as he kneeled in front of Harry. Harry sat at the bed and looked down at Zayn, blushing "Zayn, I should be the one undressing you. You're the King!" Harry said as Zayn shook his head. He take hold Harry's boots and slowly take it off his feet "Tonight, I serve you. My Prince Harreh" Zayn answered as Harry's heart flutters.

As Zayn took Harry's boots, he went to Harry's belt, unbuckling it. Harry can't stop blushing because Zayn wouldn't stop looking at him, the look that Harry is his everything. Zayn put the belt on the floor as he stood and gently pushed Harry to lie down on his back. Zayn then reached for Harry's buttons on his polo as he unbutton them one by one and after unbuttoning all, Zayn opened his polo as Harry's breathing gone rapid. Zayn's staring at him, Zayn's memorizing all of him. Zayn flirtatiously smiled as he looked at Harry's green eyes "You're so beautiful" Zayn said as he climb up to the bed, straddling Harry's hips. 

He took off Harry's Polo and threw it on the floor and Zayn leaned down and kissed Harry's lips. It was more of a passionate kiss, tasting and nibbling and when Zayn licked Harry's upper lip, seeking for entrance, Harry opened up for him as their tongues met and battled in duel. Zayn of course won as he sucked Harry's tongue, tasting him. Harry's hands went on Zayn's neck, pulling him even closer as Zayn kissed him harder. Harry moaned from too much pleasure and his dick started to throb "Zayn......" Harry breathed "I need...... I need you" Harry can't even speak well as he can feel Zayn's hard on under his slacks, pressing into him. 

Zayn smiled "You need me Baby?" Zayn said as he moved his hips, colliding their hard ons as Harry moaned some more. Harry looked at Zayn with dilated pupils, eyes filled with lust "Too many clothes" Harry croaked as Zayn grinned. He started to unbutton his polo as Harry watches him undress and after unbuttoning, Zayn took off his silky polo and dropped it on the floor. Harry's breathing hitched as he stared at his gorgeous man. Harry's eyes traveled on Zayn's neck, smiling when he saw the necklace he gave. Then he studied Zayn's Tattoos all over and those abs, Harry's swooning. Zayn then ran his fingers on Harry's thighs and went to take off Harry's slacks and when its off, Zayn's eyes is now filling with lust as he saw Harry's hard on visible on his boxers. 

And without second thoughts, Zayn took off his belt, slacks and then his shoes as he straddled back to Harry. He grabbed the band of Harry's boxers as he slowly pulled them down and sprung Harry's throbbing dick. Zayn licked his lips and look at Harry who's madly blushing "You're beautiful babe" Zayn whispered. He leaned in, kissed Harry some more and moves his hips, creating friction from his boxers to Harry's naked member. Harry's mouth parted as he can feel the pleasure from the friction "Zayn, please......" Harry moaned as Zayn smiled and removed his boxers. After all their clothes off, Harry looked at Zayn and he's all aroused too. 

Zayn grabbed the lube and opened the cap "I'll prep you first okay? It may hurt a little but you'll get used to it" Zayn said, Harry nodded many times. Zayn coated his two fingers with Lube and spread out Harry's legs "You ready babe?" Harry bit his bottom lip as he nodded as Zayn inserted his two lubed fingers on Harry's. Harry gasped from the pain as he take hold of Zayn's shoulders tight "Relax babe, I need you to relax" Zayn soothed as Harry took a deep breath as he relax as Zayn's fingers made all the way in. Zayn started to move his fingers up and down as Moans escape from Harry's parted lips. Zayn then inserted another finger and another until he can feel that Harry is the one moving his hips up and down on his fingers. 

Zayn removed his fingers as he grabbed the condom and opened it and put it in his dick "Okay, I think you're ready" Zayn said as Harry couldn't utter a word as he nodded. Zayn then take hold of Harry's thighs as he pushed his way in at Harry's "Ugh Zayn!" Harry called out as he grabbed Zayn's shoulders, clinging his life into it. Zayn made all the way in as he started to buck his hips, pushing inside Harry. All Harry could feel is pain. But when Zayn started to move some more, the pain he felt turned into pleasure. Zayn leaned in, capturing Harry's lips as Harry kissed back but then parted his lips as Zayn's dick hit his prostate "Ohgod, that feels good......." Harry moaned, saying and repeating Zayn's name. Zayn planted kisses on Harry's neck, his collarbones and chest as he keeps on thrusting unto him. Harry then got up, as he sat at Zayn's hips, moving up and down feeling the fire that spread through his entire body. His hands wrapped around Zayn's neck as he followed Zayn's rhythm. Zayn's hands moves around Harry's back as he explores his body. 

"Zayn......I'm gonna—" Harry's having a hard time forming his words "You gonna cum? Together okay?" Zayn said, catching his breath as Harry nodded, shutting his eyes "Touch yourself babe" Zayn said as Harry take hold of his dick and run his hands up and down. And after few more thrusts, both of them spurted white seed, Zayn's inside Harry as Harry on his chest and Zayn's. Harry lied down as Zayn followed, lying on top of Harry—out of breaths and sweating.

Zayn looked at Harry as he smiled and kissed the top of Zayn's head "Happy birthday Zayn"

"Thank you Harreh. You're the most precious gift I have ever received" Zayn tiredly said as he kissed Harry's chest.

It was the morning after Zayn's 25th birthday.  

He slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight peered through the large window. He perked his head and smiled seeing Harry asleep on his arms. Last night was amazing. They had sex, wait no, it wasn't just sex, they've made love. Zayn couldn't be more happier because Harry gave himself to him. It was magic, pure bliss and contentment. Zayn looked at him as he ran his fingers through his silky curls. Harry felt his fingers as he scooted closer to Zayn and hugged his torso tight. 

Zayn is so inlove with this man. And Harry is too.


	14. EPILOGUE

24 years old Harry just got back from the shop. Zayn said to meet him at the lake at the castle where they first confessed their true feelings. 

Today's Harry's 24th birthday and Zayn said both of them will be celebrating. 

After everything they've been through, their relationship is stable. There are times that Zayn won't be available for Harry but Harry understands since he has a kingdom to run. 

While Harry, he focuses himself to his shop. Ever since the people knew about his relationship with the King, a lot of people are visiting and buying at his shop. Harry was surprised that the people are so acceptable of what he and the King has. Some ladies would give Harry love advises, as if he needed it. 

Zayn's contented with him and he made Harry feel that being just a baker is enough for him. He shows him everyday on how he loves Harry and Harry's also doing the best he could to make Zayn feel that he's the only one for him. He's been the only one ever since he was 17. 

And now, Harry's walking all alone at the hallway of the castle. Its a little bit eerie inside, especially that it's night time. 

Harry keeps on walking until he's already at the balcony. He walked the steps towards the garden and followed the pathway towards the lake. And when he got there, his eyes shined as he saw beautiful lights dangling from the trees. Then, there's a lane where Harry followed and when he's nearing the lake, his eyes widened and his heart thumped. He saw Niall, Trisha, Louis, Monalisa and some of Zayn's buff guys holding a banner saying Happy Birthday "Happy Birthday Harreh!" They all shouted as they popped the party poppers. 

Harry can't believe it, they're all here! Except for Zayn? He didn't see him.

Harry gave out tears of joy. He slowly walked towards them as Trisha hugged him "Happy Birthday love" Trisha whispered as Harry hugged her tight "Thank you" He said back. After that, they let go as Harry was tackled by Niall, hugging him and greeting him. Harry couldn't be more thankful for Niall. He'd been his bestfriend and his shock absorber. 

Monalisa also greeted him. They've been close friends too since Harry's spending his time at the castle. Monalisa was the one who always buy breads at Harry's shop and Harry's grateful for her because she's been there for the King and for Harry. If Zayn is busy, Monalisa is the one who Harry hangs out with. She never stops fangirling about Harry and the King. Louis gave him a fist bumped and greeted him.

Now, Harry's eyes is looking for someone and he can't seem to find him. The buff guys then cleared their throats as Harry turned towards them. 

Then one by one, they gave Harry a white rose. Harry smiled as he blushed. Harry thanked each of them giving the white rose and when all of them have given the rose, Harry's breathing just stopped for a second when he saw Zayn holding a red rose. Harry's heart beat fast and his insides are melting. Zayn started to walk towards him. Harry's eyes are now in tears. 

He's so lucky to have met Zayn. 

A beautiful, gorgeous and a kind hearted King. Harry teared up some more when he remembered everything. From the moment they bumped at each other when he was 11, from the moment Zayn first confessed when he was 17 and from the moment They met again at 23. He looked at Zayn as he see the 12 years old Zayn approached him and that morphed into 18 years old Zayn and to his present age. Zayn stopped because he's now inches away from Harry. He smiled and gave him the rose "Happy birthday Harreh" Zayn greeted as his tears are unstoppable now. 

Zayn stood closer and wiped his tears away "Don't cry Babe, I'm here" Zayn softly said as Harry nodded "Thank you for this Zayn. For everything" Harry smiled as Zayn gave him a nose to nose "Everything for you Babe" Zayn said as he stepped backwards and look at Niall. 

Niall gave something to Zayn and it's a box. Harry's head tilted to the side "Harreh, Happy birthday" Zayn said again as he opened the box. Harry's heart skipped its beat when he saw a necklace with a pink crystal pendant on it. Its just like the gift he gave to Zayn on his 18th Birthday. Harry smiled as Zayn removed the necklace from the box and put it on Harry's neck. 

Harry can hear Monalisa squealed as Niall cheered. After putting on the necklace, Harry face Zayn "Zayn, I'm so happy right now. So Happy that I want to let anybody know" Zayn chuckled as Harry took a deep breath "Thank you for being there Zayn. For choosing me, for loving me. I know I may not give you everything you want but I promise you, I'll give you all my love and life for you" Harry said as Zayn pulled him closer to him and pressed their foreheads together. 

Zayn closed his eyes "That's all I ever need" Zayn responded "I love you, Harreh. So so much" Zayn said as he opened his eyes seeing Harry who's smiling too with his dimples out "I love you too, My King" 

Zayn and Harry found their happiness from each other. Realizing their feelings through these years.


	15. Author’s note

And that's it guys! Omg! Its finally finished! I love this AU. Thank you guys for reading and for giving comments and kudos! I appreciated it. 

Sooooo what do you guys think of the whole AU? 

I really love Harry's role here. He's like a true human. Feeling the insecurities of being with the King. I also love Zayn here too! My god! I want a man like him. Sooo loyal, sooo faithful and doesn't care about what people thinks coz what's important is his love for Harry. 

Anyway, thank you guys for tuning in! And hopefully I'll finish my other AU that I'm writing. Lol.

HERE'S A VIRTUAL HUG AND KISS FROM ME!

Always spread love, not hate! 

— the CAT xx


End file.
